The Milkman
by the willyrex
Summary: Whitney, even though she is physically very attractive, she is infamous for her powerful Miltank and her childish behavior. Annoyed by this, Ethan, aka Gold, is in charge of giving her a lesson she will never forget. But who would have thought that he will discover some interesting secrets about her... And maybe some newfound feelings? Lemon story.


**Hello There, ****welcome to another of my stories that were originally published in "Pokémon OneShot Version" by HarrisonTheScribe where I was his Beta Reader, but inexplicably, he deleted all the stories (an idiotic decision in my opinion) and I had to recover at least mines like this one (the other is The Villa, so visit my profile if you are curious about it).**

**Before I leave, remember to visit my profile to read my collection of Lemon stories and freely send me request about your favorite couple (following the rules inside of course). Also, you can see pictures of the characters that has appeared so far in the collection and remember to vote for next story that will be published in there.**

**Enjoy. (Please try to read the whole story without skipping to the sex scenes) **

* * *

**The Milkman**

The aspiring champion of Johto Ethan, aka "Gold", was facing his hardest gym battle so far, against the pink-haired gym leader Whitney and her infamous Miltank for the third time. She was a Pokémon you should not underestimate especially with her Rollout that gets stronger every turn; she could make your male Pokémon fall in love with her Attract and had descent Attack and Defense, making her a very frustrating foe.

He has heard many rumors that the Goldenrod City's gym was frustratingly difficult and after experiencing it at first hand, those rumors were not false and it was all because of that freaking miltank. Apart from the gym difficulty, many people talked about the gym leader but almost everyone badmouth her. He didn't know if they speaking ill of her was unfair or not but he didn't confirm it until he met her.

Once he entered in the gym and looked at the leader, his first impression about her was…. She was extremely pretty! She had a peculiar but beautiful and silky looking pink hair, deep shiny eyes of the same color that reflected the cuteness of her face. Her figure was inevitably captivating: her body was curvaceous with wide hips, thick thighs and she was very busty that looked like the bottoms of her shirt were going to burst at any moment (her boobs looked to be a D-cup), not to mention that she had a fair-looking and milky skin.

He never thought that he would be so entranced by a girl because he, apart from being pokemon battler enthusiast, he's a specialist in seducing girls and had many dates that he lost the account but none of them were considered his ideal girl and thought that he would never find his true love.

Now here he was, looking at Whitney like he was seeing the goddess of beauty. He was speechless, blushing… and his member getting bigger by second just by looking at her. He was so happy until she introduced herself: she revealed her childish and arrogant behavior, not to mention her annoying high-pitched voice and the fact that in the battles, she never stopped mocking him.

That's when he learned the hard way that personality was more important than physical appearance. His plans of dating her were thrown to trash.

He has already lost to her 2 times but for this time he planned a good strategy: with his female Flaffy with her Static ability, Miltank got paralyzed, then he used his Tyrogue obtained by trade to weaken her and finally his Quilava defeated her with his Flamethrower.

Ethan signed in relief for finally winning this complicated gym but he didn't expect Whitney's reaction.

"Sniff… Waaaaah! You meanie!" She cried like a little girl and ran through the back door.

Ethan was dumfounded.

"What's her problem!?" he demanded an explanation to the referee.

"Sorry, she's accustomed to always win and can't bear when she lose but relax, she will eventually calm down"

But Ethan didn't tolerate the lack of professionalism and he went to look for her. The referee wondered what he gonna do with her.

Outside, the back of the gym revealed to be a farm with multiple Miltank and some Tauros and Mareep. After a short search, he found her huddled under a tree, still crying.

"Hey, Whitney! What's the matter? I won and according to rules, you should give me the badge" he tried to reason with her.

"Leave me alone! And I don't want to give it to you!" she exclaimed when she saw him, standing up and turning her back.

"What!? Stop acting like a spoiled girl! You know, it seems a lie that you are a gym leader! You may be expelled from your position for you behavior" he was getting angrier by second.

"I don't care!... It's not fair, my Milky was the best and unbeatable; you are so cruel!" she continued whining.

Ethan was fed up with this girl and decided he was going to give her a good lesson to never forget it but how exactly?

In his thinking, he took a look at her and examined her. As much as he was pissed at the moment, he found himself again lustfully staring at her glorious body. Her boobs were so big he could easily see her sideboobs from behind, her back was perfect and she had a cute and well-rounded ass enveloped in tight blue shorts. He mentally cursed that why a girl so beautiful had such childlike behavior… Now that he thinks about it, he now knew what to do with her.

While she still distracted, he called his Noctowl. "Whitney, I have a little something for you" he told her in more soft voice.

She slowly turned around but the moment they made eye contact, he said "Hypnosis". She fall asleep immediately and Ethan looked at her with an evil smile.

Later, Whitney woke up finding herself inside one of the farm's shed. Soon she noticed, much to her shook, that her shirt was missing with her boobs exposed and nozzles were placed on them grabbing her nipples. The nozzles were connected to a small tank. It was one of the milk machines that she uses to obtain the milk from her miltanks.

In her astonished state, she noticed Ethan close to her, grinning in a mock way. "What's the meaning of this!? Let me go!" she desperately tried to break free to no avail due to her hands were tied to a rope.

"I decided to give a good lesson to a spoiled gym leader who doesn't accept a defeat, so with this you grow up for once. I had in mind another type of punishment but when you were sleeping I couldn't hold the urge to play with your marvelous tits. But when I squeezed them, a bit of milk spilled out. What? Do you have babies or something?" he asked her surprised that she's capable of lactating at a young age since she only looked like she was around 18 years old.

She looked at the ground embarrassed. "It was supposed to be a secret but since you found out, I have to say it. I suffer from Galactorrhea."

It was at that moment that Ethan began to feel sorry for her and reconsidered whether he should punish her in that way. But after demonstrating her behavior, he must somehow teach her a lesson so that she behaves in a mature way and know her place. He won't change his opinion now.

"It's not my concern. Since you have that condition, I guess you are related to Miltank in battle… and body. So I had this brilliant idea: get your own MooMoo Milk! Now, the lactation process begin, prepare yourself Miltank girl."

He turned on the machine with a push of a button with the remote and it started to suck her boobs. She groaned as the suction started to squeeze and milk her. She had seen this machine working before on her miltanks and always was curious how it felt. She never thought that opportunity would ever come true.

Initially, she was a bit uncomfortable with the suction but soon she was starting to like it and even felt a bit… horny. Her milk was traveling through the tube and it filled up a small proportion of the tank. Ethan thought that wasn't enough and suddenly had a plan to stimulate her.

Then he leaves and it was not unnoticed by her. While she was thinking what he was going to do now, suddenly she was raised by him and then she felt a sharp pain on her butt cheeks. He was spanking her good with a small shovel. "How is that you little bad girl? Come on; give me all your milk!"

He continued spanking but at fast speed. With each slap on her butt cheeks, she let out heavy moans. The suction and the spanking together were too much stimulation for her and released more milk than before and soon, she also came. Her love juices stained her shorts

Whitney falls to her knees panting and covered in sweat; Ethan saw that the tank was half full. Then he knelt to look her directly to her face. "So I hope that from now on you act more like true gym leader".

She looked at him while still panting and answered "Don't think... That I.. have changed my mind." She was trying to sound as much serious as she could but the her body was very heat and she felt a bit dizzy.

He gave her a stern look and said "Okay, I didn't want to go this far but it seems you need more punishment."

He stood in front of her and removed his pants, revealing his erected cock in front of her face. Whitney was speechless as she doesn't stop staring at it and even smelled it. She doesn't know why but a tide of thoughts formed in her mind about what she wants to do with his dick.

Ethan went behind her and was quick to act as he ripped away her shorts and panties, showing her round ass with some red marks due to the spanks it received. He held her by her fat hips in a doggy style and she placed her tied hands against the wall. Whitney shuddered and quivered under his intense gaze, while his cock rubbed against her pussy. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes in fear, not daring to speak.

Then, slowly, he inserted the head of his cock into her folds. He was more careful pushing in the rest of his girth in.

That's when both felt a sparkling sensation they never felt before. For Whitney, who felt a bit of pain at first due to being virgin, soon it was turned into the best pleasure of her life. Ethan, once hilted, he shuddered and groaned. The heat and squeezing felt so damn good and lot better than he expected. So good, he didn't notice Whitney shuddering beneath him until she whimpered, almost like a cry as a small trickle of blood began its journey down her legs. Sure, it was not his first time but this was by far the best pussy he ever fucked. It was like Whitney's folds were molded to fit Ethan's dick perfectly, and no one else.

With ease, he carefully pulls out and pushes his member back inside. Soon he boosted a bit of his pace as he thrusts, kissing the entrance of her womb. Even though he planned to be hard with her, the incredible feeling was too much and he was fucking her soft, like having sex with someone he cares about. With each flesh clash, her butt cheeks bounced and vibrated a little. The sound of skin against skin echoed through the room as the smell of sex filled the air. Then his hands moved from her curvy waist to her ample breasts. His palms pressed up against her tits and move them up and down, side to side. The massage made her boobs pump more milk than usual, filling the tank more.

In Whitney case, she felt in paradise and seeing stars, she even rolled her eyes back, her tongue was out and she was moaning loud but the moans sounded like "moos". Even the slightest of touches would make Whitney scream and squirm in his grasp. Her hands were clenched into fists as the pleasure was getting intense. Her eyes were shut in bliss and she clenched her teeth as she was enduring this awesome sensation.

Soon, they both suddenly felt an urge. They were about to reach their climax and it was coming close. With one final and deep push, he released a huge load of semen inside with such force that some cum were spilled out of her pussy. He shot rope after rope of cum into her. She let out a long moan and pumps a large quantity of milk that filled the tank completely.

Ethan collapsed on the floor, with Whitney falling on top of him and the nozzles separated from her boobs. They were covered in sweat and panting but due to the tiredness and their mind filled with bliss, they didn't notice that they were in an embrace.

Later, both stood in front of each other outside of the shed after both got dressed, not to mention that Ethan helped her dressing and even dry the sweats of her body which surprised her and wondered why he was being nice to her now.

Whitney was still blushing for their previous act; her boobs shrank a little due to the milk suction but were still large. She was thankful that today was a safe day for her so no risk of pregnancy. Even though he technically raped her, she couldn't stop thinking that this was the best experience of her life and mentally wished to do it again with him.

Ethan felt kinda ashamed because he felt he was very rough with her and thought he crossed the line of morality instead of given her a lesson but anyway he put those thoughts aside, stayed firm and prepared his speech.

"Now that you've calmed down, listen to me carefully: In life you lose and you win, and if you lose you have to accept the fact itself and mature with it. Crying like a little girl does not fix anything. I do not know how a gym leader's life is but what I know is that they should be fair, accept defeat and compensate for the victor's great effort, not cry, complain about not knowing how to lose or believe yourself the best, because you are not. No one is more than anyone". He tried his best effort to be soft but fair with her while Whitney looked at him astonished.

He continued. "Look, I'm not the one to tell you what you have to do; I think it's pretty clear. But let me tell you that you show weakness with so much childishness; if I were you I would replant my position as a leader, even though you are a skilled leader... and a very pretty one. Seriously, I think you should consider many things, like, what example do you want to give to others? Trainers and pokemon have to be aware of their limits and know what is best for them. I hope you understand me.

Come on, let's go back to the gym" Both went to the gym side by side, with Whitney blushing more and her heart was beating faster than usual. She gave him glances without him noticing. She would have never guessed that he would be so wise… and handsome.

When they returned, both were welcomed by the referee who asked them where they were but didn't answer, and they were also greeted by Ethan's childhood friend Lyra who asked him why he took so long in battling and later talking with the leader.

Whitney stood in the middle of the arena with Ethan and said firmly:

"Ethan, you are right, every gym leader should accept defeat no matter the circumstances, my sincere apologizes for my previous behavior and from now on, I'll be fairer. Thank you a lot for your words and the lesson, you are the best trainer I've met and deserve these gifts" she bowed at him.

Ethan was surprised by this change: not only she acted more mature but also her voice no longer sounded high pitched but now it was a soft and sweet one. It's like she transformed into his ideal girl: one with a sexy body but with a gentle personality. Did he break her mind or his penis did a miracle? Either way, he couldn't help but blush at this "new" Whitney.

She gave her the badge, a TM, a set of MooMoo milk bottles… and she put the number of her Pokegear inside his bag. Then she whispered to his ear. "Thank you for that great experience. Let's stay in contact from now on. Good luck in the rest of your journey, my dear Tauros"

Suddenly, she gave him a long kiss on his cheek. Ethan smiled and mentally said he will definitely call her.

Meanwhile, Lyra stared at Whitney with a murderous glare thinking she stole her boy and also felt envy for the leader's big breasts compared to her small ones. The referee was with his mouth wide-open and mentally said "What the hell happened?"

* * *

And so, Ethan continued his journey recollecting badges to compete in the Johto League. Every so often in his free time, he made calls to Whitney for his Pokegear and they always had a good time talking on the phone, either to talk about how they have been and things about their life. It did not matter if Ethan had a good or bad day; just listening to her sweet voice was enough to bright up his day. And when he had the opportunity, he made video calls at the Pokemon Center so that he could see the pretty face of Whitney.

One day, he received a gift box at the Center from the nurse, who told him that the box came from a "special" person of his. When he opened it, he discovered a set of milk bottles, with a note saying "These are for you, not for your pokemon. With love, Whitney."

At first he thought it was ordinary milk, but when he tasted it, the milk was very sweet with a unique flavor you couldn't find anywhere else. He drank a whole bottle with gusto.

When he called her again, he asked her what kind of miltank did she have that produce such delicious milk? He was shocked when she revealed that it was not from any of her miltanks, but from her own milk. But he quickly recovered from the surprise and asked if she could send him more, which she said she would gladly do it again and only for him.

After a long journey, catching and training the best pokemon he could, he not only won the Johto League but also defeated the entire gym leaders from Kanto and, after a very intense combat, he succeed in defeating Red. Now he was the best trainer of both Kanto and Johto. But due to paying attention in training, he completely forgot his family, friends… and even forgot to call the pink haired gym leader.

A year has passed since he became champion and defeated the legendary Red. Having as a job in defending his title and helping the authorities and political representatives of Johto. But despite all his glory, he felt a bit empty inside. He didn't know what it was but it didn't take him long to discover it: he needed someone to love.

At first he thought about his childhood friend Lyra who confessed her feelings for him at some point in his journey, but he only saw her as a friend instead of a lover. So he quietly and politely turn her down, saying that he indeed loved someone whose he has been in contact with during his adventures and now he had cleared his doubts: the girl indicated for him was Whitney.

Lyra was clearly sad at being rejected but she quickly shrugged it off and respected his feelings. She also hurried him to run to Goldenrod to confess it to the leader before anybody else does it.

* * *

Once he arrived to Goldenrod he found why Lyra told him that: Whitney has become fairly popular in the city and the dream of many guys who would do anything to have a date with her. Apparently, not only she behaved more maturely but also that now she was gentler, sweeter, gave advice to her challengers to improve and put aside her arrogance. And of course, she was still a formidable trainer but now, on the few occasions that she lost, she solemnly accepted her defeat and gave the medal without complaining or crying. Her new affectionate personality, many people nicknamed her now "Goldenrod Sweetheart".

When he entered the gym, he saw that a Pokémon battle was unfolding. Whitney's miltank used her powerful Rollout move that swept the challenger's pokemon, fainting instantly. The referee pointed out the victory for the gym leader.

She thanked miltank before returning her to her pokeball and then approached the challenger visibly sad about losing. She assured him that he gave her a worthy battle and admitted that she put him in trouble; He assured her that if she trained a little more north of the city where there are stronger pokemon, she will be able to beat her. After saying that advice, she formed a sweet and bright smile that left him dazed before he nodded and left the gym.

Ethan, seeing the outcome of the fight and Whitney's attitude, felt happy and proud that she has changed in her personality. And without a doubt, he liked this new Whitney very much.

He made an appearance on the battlefield when the challenger left. That was when both he and the leader exchanged glances; after a long time just talking on their phones, they finally saw each other directly.

Whitney froze in her place and didn't say anything more until a few tears of happiness formed in her eyes.

"My Tauros, you came back."

"I could not wait to see you again. Now I fully understand when you really like someone. And that person is you, my sweet miltank." He said in a soft and gentle voice.

Whitney couldn't hold it anymore and ran towards him so that both of them can share a loving hug. The referee, seeing the scene, thought that these lovebirds wanted some time alone and left the battle room.

While still hugging, Ethan tenderly looked at the gym leader. "You know? A while ago, I did not believe in "true love" and I went out with many girls trying to see how it felt, but, I was more interested in their figures than in anything else. When I met you, although I thought you were very pretty, I was very displeased with your childish behavior. But after seeing how you changed a more mature girl, your beauty and your new personality awoke that feeling that I did not feel until now, and I realized that I fell in love. Whitney, I wanted to tell you that for me, you are the perfect girl. I love you"

The gym leader couldn't feel happier with his words. She mentally prepared a short speech. "Thank you Ethan for giving a lesson and helping me to finally grow up. I have dedicated myself to being more responsible and kind; and now people appreciate me and I even have many fans that send me a lot of love letters but someone has already won my heart. You changed my life and I am eternally grateful. I love you too."

After that, they stared at each other's pupil and thought that they could actually do what they have always imagined. They leaned their face closer, closed their eyes, and let their lips touch upon each other. Their hearts beat faster as they kissed and forgot everything around them.

Soon, the kiss became more passionate and their tongues dance between their mouths. They hugged tighter which caused that her large breasts were pressed against Ethan's chest. The hot kisses and the sensation of her soft boobs were enough to get him aroused.

Soon, Whitney felt something poking her thighs. The separated for air and she looked down, watching his boner struggling to get released from his pants. Both lovers stared to each other once more; this time both had a look that was a mixture of mischief and horniness.

Later that night, in the same shed where the now couple had their firsts sex act more than a year ago, Ethan was sitting on the floor only wearing his boxers. To feel more comfortable, both he and his girlfriend put a dense layer of straw on the wooden floor. She told him that she had a special gift for him to celebrate his achievements. Her only request was for him to take off his clothes except his underwear, and wait for his gift. His curiosity was at top.

After a while, Whitney entered in the shed and portrayed a seductive stare in her face. She talked after a brief silence.

"Now that we are a couple, we can freely do this kind of activities for love. This is my reward for you for becoming the champion of both Kanto and Johto. This is something that only you are allowed to enjoy."

She started to slowly unbutton her shirt until it was completely removed and then she took off his shorts and dropped them on the floor. Ethan opened his eyes wide and blushed deeply at what he saw:

Whitney was wearing a sexy bikini with a color pattern of pink with black spots that reminded a lot to Miltank's fur.

He was so enthralled by her figure as he watched her approaching him, shaking her hips as her breasts bounced with her movement. It was like seeing a goddess! His penis was getting bigger and harder by second.

When she was close, he was still speechless and blushing while his member keep growing, forming a pole between his boxers. She only giggled by his reaction.

"Your little fella response is enough for me that you like what you see. I secretly bought it so I could prepare the celebration in the beach for your victory over Red when you return, but I changed the plans for this occasion. The fact that we just became lovers makes this even more special." she said before kneeling in front of him. "You know? They got bigger since the time you used them. Come on dear, here are the boobs you love so much. Play with them as much as you want." She offered her huge bosoms while shaking them left to right.

Without hesitation, he started to massage and fold her boobs. They were so large and soft that his hand sank into them and of course, milk leaked from her nipples. He couldn't hold more and put his head between her breasts; since they were slightly bigger than his own head, he felt like being crushed by her mounds. Suddenly, she grabbed her boobs and began gently slapping his face with them.

Wanting to enjoy it even more, he undid the knot of her swim bra to completely expose her breasts and her erected nipples. Keeping her right breast in his hand, Ethan leaned down and wrapped his lips around the other. Whitney let out a surprised gasp and moaned from the over-sensitivity. Whitney grabbed his dark locks and kept him in place, the sensations were too much. Every time he suckled, bit, pulled, or squeezed, a shock of pleasure would shoot straight to her core. Meanwhile, Ethan was drinking her sweet milk while continued groping her and soon exchanged position with the other tit and did the same process.

This was indulgent at its finest. No matter what others think; for him, Whitney has the best boobs of the world and he could play with them all the night and never get tired. While enjoying the experience, his penis was getting even bigger and looked like the fabric of his underwear was going to tear apart. It needed some attention too.

Later, Ethan took off his boxers, releasing his big and proud cock. Whitney was delighted by its sight and wanted to do a lot of things with it but she knew that all this was for Ethan… She decided what to do now.

While he was sitting, she sandwich his cock with her boobs and strokes it. Due to their size, his dick almost completely disappeared in them and only the tip was visible in her cleavage. She rubs her tits on his rigid member and it made him moan a bit loud. He was gasping in bliss as her girlfriend was doing great on giving his cock some pleasure.

She was softly panting as she moved up and down and rubs her breasts on his member. After a while, he grunted and his member spewed out his white semen. She gasped as she saw his seeds splattering on her face, hair and boobs. She wiped the stuff off her face with the use of her fingers. She took a look at it and it felt sticky in her hands.

"S-Sorry about that. I should've warned you." Ethan said.

She looked at the sticky substance for a moment before she decides to lick her hands clean. It tasted a bit salty, but she managed to clean her hands, then her hair and, thanks to their large size, she could lick her own boobs until leaving them without a trace of cum. That scene looked very hot for him.

She finished cleaning herself and looked at him with a smiled, "It taste delicious."

He smiled at her girlfriend. His member is still hard even after that last orgasm. She stared at his member. Their minds have been filled with desires.

They were now in the 69 position because it wouldn't be fair of him to have all the fun, it wouldn't be very gentleman like to not treat his lady.

She brought out a bottle of lube and pours it in between her bust. She cups her breasts and slides his hard member in between her breasts.

She brought out a bottle of lube and pours it in between her bust. She cups her breasts and slides his hard member in between her breasts. With the small red chest vest on, it was easy for her to sandwich his length, but she squishes her boobs together to squeeze his length tightly and make him feel good. Ethan yelped in pleasure and Whitney felt his cock twitching in her breasts, which made her giggle at him.

With her boobs squished together, she moved her slippery bust up and down on his hard length. She was coating his hard pole with the lube from top to bottom. Soft squishy sounds were made from her lubed orbs when she was pleasuring his dick.

While she was busy with his dick, it was his turn to please her. He moved the hem of her bikini bottom aside, exposing her wet pussy. Soon, he began to lick her labia while paying with her clitoris with his fingers. She began moaning and whimpering at the amazing sensation, which also was music to his ears. Then slowly, he pushed his fingers inside and gently fingered her. She shout in ecstasy for his digits messing her insides but in only caused him to fingering her at fast pace.

Every fiber in her body screamed at her to tell him that she wanted him to ravage her, to fulfill her own desires but she had to hold so she could keep pleasing him. So she decided to wrap her lips around the tip of his cock while continued doing a boobjob. She was moving her individual breasts up and down in different directions around his stiff length. Her right breast moved up and down, while her left did vice-versa. The sensation he felt was so mesmerizing he could get lost in the pleasure. He shuddered as precum started to drip from his tip down his girlfriend's throat. He took her as deep as she could manage without making her gag or choke.

He grunted and groaned as her hot mouth and tongue worked his dick excellently. The sensation alone could make him cum soon. He couldn't hold it in anymore, his cock was twitching and throbbing and it was coming close.

"Ah!" He loudly groaned and his seeds oozed out from his penis, filling her mouth. Soon, she came too and splattered her love juices on Ethan's face. She savored her white fluids before swallow it whole. He wiped her love nectar from his face before licking his finger, curious about the taste.

Both were lying on the straw bed while they were panting after that incredible experience. After she recovered her energy, Whitney noticed that he's still hard. "Your penis is still erect? Even after you just came, like, twice already?"

Ethan sheepishly grinned and said, "Sorry. It's just that I've been saving for the moment I do this with the love of my life again and only her. As you see, the large amount of semen will give you an idea of how long I've been abstaining from sex, I did not even masturbate."

Whitney felt happy for the willpower of her boyfriend just for her. It made her love him even more. Now it's time for the main event. As a signal that she is ready and with a sultry look in her eyes, she let her swim pantie fall to the ground; now she was completely naked. She's been waiting for it for so long.

They went for the cowgirl position: Ethan laid his back on the layer of straw while Whitney was on top of him, sitting on his lap. He grabbed her waist and with ease, he slowly inserts his dick inside her hot and tight pussy as she lowered down. As his member pushes forward to her womb, she felt like electricity running through her spine. She really missed his penis inside of her.

He gripped his length, sheathed himself inside her, and they stilled there as their genitals were getting used to each other. After that, Ethan begins to rock his hips and pushed his cock in and out of her, moving her up and down. His firm rod spreads her insides apart as it slides through her slippery passage. He moans in bliss when he feels himself reaching the deepest parts of her insides.

Whitney moaned out in pleasure as she feels his stiff manhood penetrating in and out of her cavern. She can feel the tip pressing against her womb when his shaft was thrusting deep into her. Her moans rang through the room at his steady pace, on top of him now milking her all too sensitive breasts, with drops of milk falling all over him like rain. She was bouncing so fast and hard that her breasts slapped against her chest and stomach with every thrust.

The sensation of being bathed in her milk and the sight of her huge boobs hypnotically bouncing like crazy, including the smell, the sweat and the sound of her moans, he felt in Heaven. His only response was moving his hands to her breasts and massaged them. He didn't want to stop feeling the softness of her supple mounds.

The only sounds inside the shed were heavy moans, flesh clash and passionate kisses; they were only focused in their world of passion and the pure love they had for each other.

Soon, they changed for the missionary position with her now laying on the straw while he was on top of her, carefully to not crush her. He couldn't even control his hips anymore; they continued to push against Whitney and thrusts at a fast pace, striking her womb repeatedly. Both kept kissing and playing with their tongues.

Unfortunately, the fun was close to finish. He was grunting and breathing heavily, feeling like his cock was going to explode in cum. He sped up and was squeezing her breasts like there was no tomorrow, gushing even more milk than before which splattered on his face.

"Whitney! I can't hold it! I'm gonna come!" he warned her.

"Yes! Yes! Pour it all inside me!" she said between loud moans while she held him by his head as he thrust harder, faster, and deeper. Her walls were squeezing his member tighter and tighter while he pounds her harder and harder. It was only a few moments when they finally reached their orgasm and both shout in rapture.

Ethan's penis erupted like a volcano inside her, releasing the largest amount of semen of his life. Her womb was filled to the brim. But even if it was completely filled, he kept cumming which caused her womb to expand a little. He released so much seeds, that some of them were spilled out of her pussy. He pulled out and spurt the last of his load on her belly and bust.

She sighed in bliss, eased her grip over his head, and savored the feeling of the afterglow. A lot of cum flooded out of her pussy, forming a puddle. Ethan, who was covered in her girlfriend's milk, collapsed and his face fell on her huge bust, he snuggled in them as she stroke his head.

After catching their breaths, they looked lovingly at each other eyes before sharing a tender kiss. He wrapped his around her and hugged her tight, like she was his treasure. They enjoyed each other company before both fell asleep.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

Ethan, while still retaining his title as Champion, he decided to work in Goldenrod's farm to help and pass time with his girlfriend. He was wearing a farmer outfit and was trying to regroup a big group of mareeps in the area.

"Hey! Don't separate! It's not like losing a bit of your wool will kill you." He somehow felt like those Shepherd Growlithe.

Whitney, watching the whole scene, couldn't hold a small laughter. "Relax; it's only a matter of time for you to get used to it and master it."

He nodded and resumes organizing the mareeps to take them to their respective barn.

While watching him working, she suddenly remembered the discovery she made this morning. It was something that will surely make her boyfriend very happy.

"You know, my dear Tauros, I must inform you that soon there will be a _calf_ around here." She tried to emphasize the word "calf" so that Ethan understands the context.

Unfortunately, he didn't catch it. "What? But I was sure that all the miltanks were locked in their corral far from the Tauros. It seems that a very horny one escaped." He said before going to the corral to guess which miltank was pregnant.

Whitney only giggled by his naiveness. "When I said _calf_, I didn't mean it literally." She said while silently hiding a pregnancy test in the pocket of her shorts. After work, she would tell him the true.

The result was clear: Positive.

* * *

**A/N: to be honest, it felt a bit weird for me writing a forced sex scene but later write a romantic one. This time my imagination went super wild with a lot of lactation and boobs obsession.**

**Also, did you know that galactorrhea can also happen in males and infants but it's very rare. Anyway, this a serious disease that needs medical check.**


End file.
